leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shen
Nachdem die Effekte einer Fähigkeit enden, Shen sich für Schaden für Sekunden. Wenn die auslösende Fähigkeit mindestens einen Champion betrifft, wird die von Ki-Barriere um Sekunden verringert. |leveling = |description2 = Shens Macht manifestiert außerdem eine , die er mit seinen Fähigkeiten kontrollieren kann. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| erscheint bei Shen und springt ein Stück zu ihm, wenn er sich zu weit entfernt. Globale Teleportationen sorgen dafür, dass sie sofort zu Shen springt. * Gegner sehen einen Pfeil, der von Shen in Richtung der zeigt (auch, wenn diese nicht sichtbar ist). * gewährt kein Schild, wenn die stoppt, bevor sie Shen erreicht. * gewährt das Schild, nachdem die Schutzzone verschwunden ist. * gewährt das Schild am Ende des Sprints. ** Wenn der Sprint wird, wird das Schild vorzeitig gewährt (bevor der Schaden der auslösenden Massenkontrolle angerichtet wird). |video = Shen-P }} }} |energy}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shen ruft die zu seinem aktuellen Standort. Gegner, mit denen die Klinge kollidiert, werden für die nächsten 2 Sekunden , wenn sie sich von Shen weg bewegen. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Bei dessen Ankunft verstärkt es Shens nächsten drei innerhalb von 8 Sekunden, wodurch diese erhalten und |magisch}} verursachen. |leveling2 = % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Magischer Gesamtschaden| % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}}} |description3 = Wenn die mit einem gegnerischen Champion kollidiert, wird der Bonusschaden pro Angriff erhöht und Shen erhält |as}} für die Angriffe. |leveling3 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Erhöhter Gesamtschaden| % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}}} |description4 = Die verstärkten Angriffe verursachen gegen stattdessen 100 % zusätzlichen Schaden, aber ihr Gesamtschaden ist gedeckelt. |leveling4 = }} }}| bleibt vor und vor stehen, wenn sie damit kollidiert. |video = Shen-Q }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shens erschafft einen Bereich um sich. Wenn Shen oder seine verbündeten Champions diesen Bereich betreten (oder nach 2 Sekunden), wird daraus ein Verteidigungsbereich, welcher Sekunden bestehen bleibt und gegnerische normale Angriffe blockiert. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| bewegt werden. * Zuflucht des Geistes kann nicht auf Stufe 1 erlernt werden. * Zuflucht des Geistes weicht auch Fähigkeiten aus, die anwenden. |video = Shen-W }} }} / |collision radius = 60 |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Der Schaden von Schattensturz und stellt |energy}} wieder her. |leveling = |description2 = Shen in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht an allen getroffenen und |normal}} und diese für Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| während der Animation unterbricht den Sprint, verspottet aber alle Gegner am Zielort von Blitz und richtet dort Schaden an. |video = Shen-E }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shen kanalisiert für 3 Sekunden und gewährt dem ausgewählten verbündeten Champion für bis zu 5 Sekunden einen , welcher um |hp}} erhöht ist. |leveling = |Maximale Schildstärke| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Nachdem die Kanalisierung beendet wurde, Shen und sein zum verbündeten Champion. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| - verwendet. ** Geeinter Halt kann nicht aktiviert werden, wenn Shen ist. * oder Champions werden nicht durch Geeinter Halt aufgedeckt. * Shen hört nicht auf, zu kanalisieren, solange das Ziel noch lebt (auch wenn das Schild vorher bricht). ** Das Schild wird nicht vorzeitig entfernt, wenn die Kanalisierung von Geeinter Halt unterbrochen wird. |video = Shen-R }} }} cs:Shen en:Shen es:Shen fr:Shen pl:Shen pt-br:Shen ru:Шен zh:慎 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Es gibt einen uralten Orden, der auf den ionischen Inseln seinen Ursprung hat und sich einzig der Erhaltung des Gleichgewichts verschrieben hat. Ordnung, Chaos, Licht und Dunkelheit - all diese Dinge müssen in perfekter Harmonie existieren, da dies die Natur des Universums ist. Dieser Orden ist als Kinkou bekannt und stellt ein Triumvirat an Schattenkriegern, um seinen Platz in der Welt zu sichern. Shen ist einer dieser Schattenkrieger, dem die heilige Aufgabe auferlegt wurde, die Sterne zu beobachten, um Urteile ungetrübt von Vorurteilen fällen zu können. Shen wurde in einem Klan geboren, deren Mitglieder schon seit Generationen Ränge im Kinkou bekleiden. Sein ganzes Leben lang wurde er ausgebildet, um ein Auge des Zwielichts zu werden und somit leidenschaftslos entscheiden zu können, was zum Schutze des Gleichgewichts getan werden müsse. In seinem letzten Test für diese Aufgabe musste er am Takanu teilnehmen, eine Zeremonie, in der sein Vater vor seinen Augen gefoltert wird, um seine Entschlossenheit zu testen. Jegliche Reaktion, wie auch immer sie gewesen wäre, hätte sein Scheitern bedeutet. Doch er wandte seinen Blick nicht ab und blinzelte nicht ein einziges Mal. Als ein Auge des Zwielichts muss Shen Entscheidungen treffen, an denen normale Geister zerbrechen würden, indem er jegliches Gefühl aus seinen Schlussfolgerungen verbannt. Er arbeitet nun mit seinen Gefährten und zusammen, um das Gleichgewicht von Valoran zu erzwingen. Es ist daher keine Überraschung, dass diese geheiligte Aufgabe das Triumvirat direkt auf die Richtfelder geführt hat. Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Shen ist neben und ein Mitglied des Kinkou Ordens. Die drei Schattenkrieger arbeiten zusammen, um das Gleichgewicht von Valoran durchzusetzen.Shen - offizielle Championseite * Shen und sind Rivalen. ** Shen ist der Sohn des Ninjameisters, der einst den verwaisten aufgenommen und ihn zu seinem Schüler gemacht hatte.Zed - offizielle Championseite Nachdem Zed verbotene Techniken angewendet hatte, wurde er vom Ninjameister, dem ehemaligen Auge des Zwielichts,Creative Design AMA verbannt. Später kehrte Zed zurück und ermordete Shens Vater.Zed - offizielle Championseite * Die Schattenkrieger befinden sich nun im Krieg mit Orden der Schatten. ** Während Zed tot sehen will, glaubt Shen, dass es andere Wege gibt, das Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen wiederherzustellen.Creative Design AMA |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Kriegsfürst Shen Screenshots.jpg|Kriegsfürst Shen Klassischer Shen VGU Screenshots.png|Klassischer Shen (Visuelle & Gameplay-Überarbeitung) Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** |Trivia= Trivia * Shen wurde von Guinsoo entwickelt.Zileas über Guinsoos Championdesigns * Shen war der erste Champion in League of Legends, der Energie als Ressource zum Einsetzen seiner Fähigkeiten benutzt. * In keinem seiner Championskins wird Shens Gesicht gezeigt; so auch bei . * Shen hat Ähnlichkeit mit dem Charakter Joe Musashi, dem Ninja aus der Sega-Spielereihe Shinobi. * Shens Tanz ähnelt der Kampfkunst Tai Chi. * Shen war einmal zusammen mit und einer weniger Champions mit globaler ultimativer Fähigkeit. Nach Änderungen an den anderen beiden blieb Shen der einzige, der seine globale Reichweite beibehielt. Inzwischen könnte man unter globale Ultimative einreihen, die allerdings darauf beschränkt ist, dass ihr ein Tunnel zur Verfügung steht. * TPA Shen ist dem Team "Taipei Assassins" gewidmet, die in Season 2 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Shen wurde von Wang Stanley June Tsan gespielt, dem Top Laner des damaligen Teams. }}